


It's not home, but it feels like it

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, nurse!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Dean has to work Christmas, Castiel barely makes it out the door before he catches Dean in the cafeteria and the two of them have a heart to heart.





	It's not home, but it feels like it

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank Halzbarry and Envydean for being amazing betas and checking over this for me to make sure it was good.

Dean: 

The child's smile is enough to almost make Dean forget that he has to spend Christmas working. He had specifically asked for the day off, his boss even telling him it was okay and he had his plans to travel back to Lawrence to spend the holidays with his parents and his brothers, both of whom he hasn't seen in almost two years. He had everything set; but with a strange turn of events all of that changed, three nurses called out and suddenly he was pulling an overnight shift to make up for the lack of help that they had.  

He was on his… he doesn't even know how many patients he’s seen and his lunch isn't for another two hours.  

He's about to lose it.  

“Almost midnight.” Jo says. She's got her hair in a ponytail, the makeup she wore earlier that day had long since faded and her scrubs, he doesn't want to think about it.  

“Another four hours and I Christmas I did want to spend time with my folks this Christmas.”

Dean tosses the clipboard onto the desk, watching Jo take it from and go down the list.  

“Addams is Cain's patient, not mine.” She hands it back. Dean looks and sure enough, the mistake is there. 

“Shit.” He runs a hand through his hair. “Shit!”  

He's about to throw the clipboard but Jo stops him.  

 

The last thing he needs for his boss to find out about this. He's already walking a fine line with Cain since the whole  _ 'i didn't know she was your wife’ _ incident and he began flirting with the woman. 

 

He had never seen Cain so angry before. He didn't think it was possible for a human being to get that angry without exploding. 

“Calm down Dean. It's a common mistake when you've been working twelve hours. I'll change it, check on Mrs. Addams and take your break now. Instead of thirty minutes take an hour huh?”  

Dean nods. “Yeah, yeah. Thanks Jo.”  

“Try and get some sleep while you're on break.”  

Dean waves her off and heads towards the locker room.    
  


He can’t remember if he picked up his food from home, but he knows for certain he’s left his wallet there.

He really needs some food in him and something longer than an hour nap. 

“Here.” Lisa hands him a ten dollar bill the moment he enters the locker room.  

“What's this for?”  

“Dinner. You didn't bring anything to eat and I know when you're stressed you forget things. I have a feeling you forgot your money. This would at least get you a burger and some fries.”  

Dean takes the cash and gives her a lazy smile.  

He wonders if all ex-wives are this sweet after a divorce.  

                                            * 

Castiel:  

“Thanks so much Mr. Novak.” The redhead woman smiles as she takes her medicine from off the table. She walks away, thanking him once again.   
  


Castiel sighs and closes the door. He begins to lock up. Another night shift and Castiel wonders how he's even standing right now.  

Gabriel watches his brother from his position beyond the receptionist’s desk and laughs.  

“You need a break baby brother.” Gabriel says. “Seriously. I thought they couldn't given night shifts. Is that even a thing anymore?”  

Castiel stands in front of him; flipping his papers and signing where he needs. That was his last patient, he hopes. Chuck had told him once he’d finished with everyone on the list  he could go home.  

He really needed that.  

“My hospital works that way. The other pharmacist requested time off and my techs…. They don't know what they're doing and I can't afford any mistakes in this place. I'm already on thin ice.”  

Gabriel sighs. “Figured that much. Cain hates you,  doesn't he?”  

Castiel nods. “Thinks that I hurt his stepson's feelings.”  

“Didn't you? I know you and Balthazar didn't end in good terms.”  

“We didn't. Balthazar believes I cheated on him even though I didn't. People drilled words into his head and he would rather believe random people who don't know what they're talking about over his own boyfriend.”  

Gabriel sighs. “I always thought Balthazar was a dick. Look, Bro, don't let that get you down. okay? It's Christmas Eve. Mom's cooking something good for tomorrow and you're going to be surrounded by friends and family. Let that douche leave your mind and your negative space.”  

Castiel sighs. Gabriel always was the one with the wisest words and maybe now he was right about all of this.  

“Thank you, Gabriel. How about you head on home? I'll finish up everything here and call you in the morning,  okay? I know I asked you to stay a bit later than intended but now, I can handle everything from here.” 

Gabriel stands and smirks. “Don't have to tell me twice. I'll check you later, brother.”  

Soon he's in complete and utter silence as he begins sorting through papers and filing what needs to be done.  

The exact moment that he's done he breathes a sigh of relief and glances at the clock.  

Midnight on the dot. 

Christmas.  

Castiel packs up his things and begins to head for the door. he’ll try and get at least a few hours of sleep before he heads over to his parents house for a night of holiday cheer.  

He deserves it after all.  

He walks past the cafeteria and stills for a moment. He was sure that most of the morning crew had gone home, a slow smile curled over his lips.  

Dean, currently eyeing a burger had been on his mind for a long time now and Castiel hadn't had the chance to speak with him all day. He had plans to ask him to the New Year's dance.  

Maybe he had an early Christmas present after all.  

                                                - 

Dean's sitting in the cafeteria of the hospital, a pathetic looking burger and fries sit in front of him with a root beer nearby. There's a holiday movie playing in the background and the only other people in the room are two nurses who are talking a little loud for Dean's taste as he's trying to listen to the movie.  

One of them let out a harsh laugh followed by the other one grinning. He's thinking about just taking his food and sitting in his car but but his own rules for his car include no eating, he won’t go breaking them over some chatty nurses.

He powers through it. Picking up the burger with both hands and staring blankly at it, watching the ketchup drip off the sides.  

He bites into it without hesitation and doesn't even mind that it dropped onto his shirt. He has two more in his locker.  

The sloppier the better.  

That's what his dad had always said and it's a motto that Dean followed to the letter. Usually. He wasn't sure about the burger from the cafeteria but now that he had it, savored it, he knew it was the right choice.  

“That looks good.”  Dean looks up and drops the burger almost immediately. He picks up a napkin and dabs at his shirt, it's only making it worse.  

When he looks up, his heart nearly skips a beat when he sees Castiel Novak standing in front of him. It had only been a handful of times, barely enough to make it for him to start up a conversation with Dean, yet here he was.  

“Hey, Cas. Didn't expect you to still be here.” 

Castiel shrugs and gestures towards the chair.  

Dean nods and Castiel takes a seat.  

 

“What are  _ you _ still doing here?” Castiel asks. He keeps his attention on Dean the entire time. 

“I was supposed to head home a while ago but you know. Work is never done.”  

Castiel smiles. “I just finished my shift as well, and am supposed to be with my family in a few hours but I might be a little too tired to even do that.” 

Dean sits back in his chair. He flicks at the table on the soda can. “I mean family is family. They'll understand if you can't be there all the time. Sometimes they might prefer if you don't show.” 

“I get see my family every weekend. They live ten miles from me. How about you. I'm sure that you must miss them sometimes.”   

Dean grins. “Sometimes. Not all the time. My dad….he's barely home half the time. My mom tries to keep a smile on her face. And I do miss my pain in the ass baby brother.” 

Castiel shakes his head. “See. Even if your family isn't picture perfect. You'll always find yourself missing them sometimes.” 

 

Dean picks up the can and takes a sip. “Too bad  I won't be able to see them, though.” 

“Maybe you can ask for New Year's off and travel there to see them? I'm sure that Cain won't mind that.”  

Dean scoffs, picking at his fries. “You would think but I think he has it out for me.”  

There's a soft, barely audible laugh and Dean looks back at Castiel. He's laughing, eyes twinkling and lips crinkling.  

“Cain hates me more than anyone in this place. Compared to me Dean,  you're a godsend.” 

“I wouldn't exactly-”  

“IT'S CHRISTMAS!!” The two nurses shout and sure enough as Dean looks down at his phone it's Christmas.  

He holds up his drink. “Merry Christmas, Cas.”  

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”  


End file.
